


Cause For Concern

by lost_spook



Category: 15th Century CE RPF, The Shadow of the Tower
Genre: Female Relationships, Female-Centric, Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 17:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5172185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_spook/pseuds/lost_spook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Margaret feels she has to worry over her daughter-in-law's health too often these days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cause For Concern

**Author's Note:**

> Written for tudorgirl1027 over on Tumblr, although unfortunately it turns out I misread the prompt - sorry!

That man had been trying the Queen’s patience for far too long and still he showed no sign of bringing his tedious conversation to a close, Margaret Beaufort thought, watching the visiting Spanish diplomat, the Sub-Prior of Santa Cruz, with much disfavour.

It was a warm summer’s afternoon and Margaret had been keeping a careful eye on her daughter-in-law, mindful of her health. She had not been strong of late and now she was increasing again, it was all the more important for her not to overtax herself. The Spaniard could not know that and Elizabeth was far too kind and well-mannered to allow the tiredness she must feel to show, but he was now going over what were essentially the same points, and it was about time someone put an end to it.

As usual, Margaret decided that someone would have to be her. She sighed slightly, and tried first fixing the man with her coldest warning stare in the hope that he would take the hint and make his own excuses. He did not turn his attention from the Queen to see her frown, however, and talked on unabated. And Elizabeth _was_ wearier than she was ready to admit. Margaret knew her too well by now to miss the signs – her pallor and the way she was a little too slow to respond to one of the diplomat’s questions – and this simply could not go on any longer.

“The good Prior must forgive me, but I am sure he will understand that the Queen of England has many claims on her time,” Margaret said, stepping forward at the first pause in the conversation. It seemed nothing but direct action would do. She gave the man no chance to argue or take offence, giving him a perfectly courteous smile as she continued: “Indeed, I must remind her Grace of certain other matters requiring her immediate attention.”

Given such a blunt intervention, even the otherwise oblivious Sub-Prior finally bowed, made his ungracious apologies and left, even if he did so with a glance thrown back at the Queen; it being obviously one of pity for her being subject to so unreasonable a tyrant for a mother-in-law, Margaret judged.

“Oh, my lady, that was not well done,” said Elizabeth, but she could not entirely hide her relief as she let one of her ladies guide her to a seat. Margaret, watching her like a hawk, now signalled for another of Elizabeth’s ladies to make sure the Queen had any refreshment she needed.

Margaret clasped her hands together. “If your grace would not let him know he had outstayed his welcome, then someone must.”

“I would not have him offended,” said Elizabeth, at least a small spark of resentment in her eyes at Margaret’s interference. “There must not be any trouble between us and Spain.”

Margaret smiled. “I see no reason why there should be. He may return as often as he may – and, besides, if I interpret that last look of his aright, he will merely tell their Spanish majesties that the Queen of England is much to be pitied for her subjection to the King’s mother.”

“I would not have that, either,” said Elizabeth, looking up with a rueful smile.

Margaret moved over, in a rare demonstrative moment, touching Elizabeth’s cheek and forehead. “As I thought – you are overheated. You _must_ take better care of yourself.”

“I will not neglect my duties.”

Margaret, still close to Elizabeth, now took the Queen’s hand briefly. “Your grace also has other duties, to be taken equally as seriously.” She inclined her head to where Elizabeth’s other hand rested on her stomach, even though she had not yet begun to show. “You know that.”

“But I am quite well – you need not worry.” Elizabeth closed her eyes, however, as Margaret moved away, giving the lie to her brave words.

“Not unwell, no,” said Margaret, choosing her words carefully. “But not as strong as one would wish – and, of course, your grace must also remain well.” She drew herself up and faced Elizabeth, a slight amusement evident in her eyes and the set of her face. “For if I were troubled enough to have to tell my son that the Queen does not take all the care she should of her person at such times, I believe that would –”

Elizabeth opened her eyes again. “Oh, now, that is unfair! And,” she added, answering humour in her own features, “I do not think you would want that any more than I should.”

Margaret smiled, but she did not laugh this time. Henry’s worry over Elizabeth during pregnancy was not to be invoked lightly; they had several times had to join forces to prevent him near-suffocating the Queen with too much concern on these occasions, but she thought even that might now be justified. “And yet I will tell him if your grace does not mend her ways.”

“Then it seems I must,” said Elizabeth, accepting defeat with a laugh. She was clearly feeling a little better already, Margaret was glad to see. Better enough indeed, to give Margaret a mischievous look and add, “So, when the King complains that his Queen has offended all the ambassadors and envoys to the kingdom, I may direct him to my lady for the cause?”

Margaret refused to be deterred. “Quite, your grace – you may!”


End file.
